


“一个黑黑、黑黑的故事”

by hydrviolence



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust和Marty的退休[划掉]同居[划掉]生活。<br/>Marty的女儿带孩子来拜访。</p>
            </blockquote>





	“一个黑黑、黑黑的故事”

空气闷热潮湿，池塘里蛤蟆们叫声响亮且整齐。  
该下雨了。  
拉斯特打开冰箱，给自己取了瓶啤酒。  
关上冰箱门的时候，就听到门铃响。开门的事不归他做。

马丁拉着门，把梅茜和她的女儿让进屋来。  
兴许是因为上次受伤，让梅茜觉得她爹是某种脆弱的存在，不知何时就会突然死掉。于是，她决定要每个月都探望马丁一次，而且真的坚持这么做了。  
一开始，马丁感觉还不错，知道自己被女儿关心总是很好的。但时间一长，就有点儿干扰生活了。他们分离的太久，已经隔阂。对彼此而言都过着完全陌生的生活，除去一点关心，再没什么共同话题，没什么可交谈的。通常的情况是，他们坐在沙发上，对着眼前的杯子，感到尴尬。只听到水龙头漏水的滴答声。这该死的水龙头不该漏水，他已经修过了！可即使没有尴尬的滴水声，也会有尴尬的钟表嘀嗒声。实际上，如果任何声音都没有，尴尬同样不减。拉斯特独自出门散步了，他有先见之明，绝不会牵扯进这尴尬里。  
为了避免尴尬，梅茜开始带着丈夫来。马丁十分不待见那小子，他记不住或者假装记不住女婿的名字，向旁人提及时总称之为“自以为是的二傻”或者“哄骗梅茜的滑头”。拉斯特不做评价。尴尬翻了两倍。  
接着，梅茜的女儿，也就是马丁的外孙女，也加入了探望外祖父的行列。梅茜管她叫索菲亚，名字来源于马丁那倒霉女婿的某个姨姥姥。但马丁还是略担心拉斯特的反应。结果，没有反应，或者没有任何他注意到的反应。时间长了，大家也都习惯了这个名字。

眼下，拉斯特拎着啤酒从厨房探头出来。梅茜跟他打了个招呼，快活得活像大太阳底下的塑料滑梯。  
拉斯特含混地回了一招呼，拎着他的啤酒走到门口。  
“别出去了。”马丁说，站在门口，“快下雨了，而且不会小。”  
“嗯。”他拎着瓶子站着。  
尴尬的气氛以门口为源头，如空调中吹出的冷气一般，向整个房间蔓延。  
梅茜的女儿正处于人类一生中最严肃的阶段——四岁。她一本正经地挎着一个足有她一半大的棕色挎包，仰着头看拉斯特。首先，严肃地研究了他的头发和胡子。然后，开始观察他手里的酒瓶。  
“喝点儿什么？”拉斯特问。  
马丁瞪了他一眼。  
“热巧克力还是牛奶？”拉斯特继续。  
“咖啡！”小丫头说，手攥着她的挎包带子，“我想喝咖啡。”  
“你不能喝咖啡。”梅茜低头对她女儿说。“奥德丽给她喝过一次咖啡，她就总想要咖啡。但喝了晚上就该睡不着了。”她对老爹和老爹的搭档解释。  
“我肯定能睡着，只要我想睡。”小丫头说，“妈妈，我能喝咖啡。”  
“我们去厨房吧。看看你能喝什么。”拉斯特说，给自己喝了一口啤酒，扭头往厨房去了。  
小索菲亚立刻跟了上去。  
“别给她喝酒！”马丁吆喝一声。  
拉斯特没理他。  
马丁估摸着，如果不是有小孩在场，拉斯特会给他一中指。  
“也别让她看电视。”梅茜跟着叮嘱了一句。  
“嗯。”拉斯特背对着他们点了点头。  
“给孩子看电视会让她们精神不稳定。”梅茜向马丁解释，“奥德丽说的。奥德丽说她现在这样就是因为小时候看了太多的卡通，里面总是有狼被钢琴压死什么的。”  
马丁意识到在如何养育外孙女的问题上，他面临一个两难的处境。如果让孩子看电视，她可能会变得像奥德丽一样；如果不让孩子看电视……嗯，他那曾经虚无悲观觉得人类灭绝也不赖的搭档拉斯特就是榜样。

不过别那么悲观，眼下一切都还好好的。  
拉斯特带着小索菲亚往厨房走。路过他和马丁的工作室时，他意识到他们俩都疏忽了，没有关工作室的门。  
而所有孩子都会好奇地往门里看。  
路过开着的门，小索菲亚歪头往里面瞄。她可能会看到照片，可能会看到图。但现在关门已经太晚了。  
拉斯特若无其事地走到厨房。  
“这是厨房。”他告诉马丁的外孙女，“你想把包放下来吗？”  
“不需要放下来。它一点也不重。”小丫头仍然攥着她的挎包带子。  
拉斯特开始煮咖啡。  
小索菲亚极其严肃地旁观了煮咖啡的全过程。  
咖啡煮好以前，谁也没有说话。但并不是尴尬的沉默。  
不必说话。在这个问题上，他们无声地达成了一致，甚至有点默契。这时候不需要说话，说话只会破坏气氛。  
拉斯特把咖啡倒进碗里。然后，拿出了四个杯子，往杯子里倒了牛奶。  
他把第一个杯子往前推了一点。用勺子从碗里舀起一勺咖啡，加进牛奶里。简直像某种仪式。  
“够吗？”他问。  
“再加半勺就差不多够了。”  
于是，拉斯特又往牛奶里加了半勺咖啡，把杯子推回原处。开始往第二个杯子里加咖啡，也加了一勺半。  
然后，是第三个杯子，加一勺半咖啡。  
“外公和妈妈可以多喝一些咖啡。成年人晚上可以晚一点睡。”小索菲亚说。  
拉斯特就给她外公和妈妈的牛奶里又多加了一勺咖啡。他们都很满意。  
拉斯特端起两杯“咖啡”。小索菲亚立刻伸出胳膊，张开双手。于是他郑重的把那两个杯子交到小丫头手里。  
“端好。”  
小索菲亚点点头。  
拉斯特自己端起另外两杯，去客厅找马丁和梅茜。

他们坐在沙发里，在尴尬之中。  
马丁试图开始关于电视对孩子影响的话题，但这话题还没出娘胎就已经注定了存活时间长不过五分钟的命运。  
眼下两个人正在毫无逻辑、有一搭没一搭地对句子。  
“那个狼……他好像是抢了猪的房子还有火腿什么的，我有点记不起来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“他就跑到窗子下面了，然后……”  
“怎么？”  
“啪唧！”  
“哦，是啊。”  
拉斯特和孩子的到来让他们俩松了口气。  
“人人都有咖啡喝。”拉斯特把掺了点儿咖啡的牛奶推到马丁眼前。  
“我可以喝咖啡吧？”小索菲亚征求妈妈同意。  
“可以。”  
于是，小丫头和拉斯特也在桌边坐下。  
屋外雨已经相当大了，天色和半夜没什么区别。他们开了灯。  
小索菲亚端着杯子，郑重地享用她的咖啡。  
拉斯特也淡定地干了自己那份。  
马丁和梅茜断断续续地继续着关于电视的话题。实际上，这个话题这会儿已经转变为了猪的各个部位怎么烹饪好吃。似乎这个话题他俩更有些可聊的。  
“……用锡纸包起来，再在上面扎上洞。”  
“用针扎可以吗？”  
“可以，反正能透气就可以，然后……”  
“那个房间里有什么？”  
谈话被打断了。  
拉斯特看着马丁的外孙女。  
小索菲亚放下杯子，把周围盯着她的成年人看了一圈，又问了一遍：“那个房间里有什么？”  
马丁望了拉斯特一眼。该死的，他似乎没有关那扇门。拉斯特肯定也忘了。他们居然忘了关门！他们向来会在梅茜来访以前关上门！他可不想让女儿知道他俩在干什么，不想让女儿知道每天有什么事正发生着。被外孙女看到了是加倍糟糕，她不该接触到这些。  
小丫头看看拉斯特，又看看她的外祖父。  
“那里面……”马丁迟疑着。那房间是他和拉斯特办案的地方。按照拉斯特的习惯，贴满了地图、照片、文件。那些照片可……天知道这孩子看到了多少。希望因为太暗没能看清楚照片上的东西。如果她看清楚就太糟糕了。现在该怎么解释？他们本该把血淋淋的东西和她隔开，不要让血从门缝底下流进生活。把怪物关在门后，把黑暗锁起来。他们本该记得关上门。  
“黑暗。”拉斯特说，照例没多少表情，“那里面有黑暗的东西。”  
小丫头皱着眉头思考这回答。  
窗外，天黑得像是世界末日。他们听着滚过的炸雷和雨点打在房顶的声音。  
末了，小索菲亚说：“奥德丽姨妈给过我一本关于黑暗的书。”  
她打开那不离身的巨大的挎包。探进去，从里面拖出一本书来。“我正好带着。”  
她翻开书。马丁凑过来看他的大女儿到底给了他外孙女什么不良的读物。  
第一页，是一片黑暗恐怖的荒野。  
然后，是黑暗恐怖的大房子。  
然后，是黑暗恐怖的走廊。  
然后，是黑暗恐怖的房间……  
但是，在最后一页上，是一只小老鼠。它呆在黑暗的最中心，盖着被子睡觉。  
小索菲亚摸摸画上那只小老鼠。  
拉斯特微笑了。他们看的尸体照片，即使不是尸体照片，照片上的人多半也已经腐烂；他们的在地图上追踪不知名的怪兽，标出有人被肢解的地点。他想每时每刻都有人在惨叫、哭叫，他想象他可以听到。这是个危险的世界，转弯处可能就有一辆车等着，带来死亡。  
但一个四岁小孩照样可以平安生活。就像只小老鼠，在一系列吓人的画面里，在所有黑暗的中心，安睡着。  
人总该有点儿信心。

 

-完-


End file.
